


How Danganronpa fanboys celebrate Valentine’s Day

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Fluffy (mostly) Pregame AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, For all you people who want Pregame fluff, I am happy to provide, Kokichi is a sweetheart, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is not abusive, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara celebrate Valentine’s Day the best way they know how. Kokichi has trouble with his gift as he doesn’t have much money but wants to get something meaningful. Will the gift he picks be perfect?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Fluffy (mostly) Pregame AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	How Danganronpa fanboys celebrate Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I come back from my hiatus briefly to give you this little heartfelt piece. I hope you all like it. More love for Koko and Shushu!

Kokichi Ouma walks briskly as he turned another corner. He checked his phone as saw he was on time at the moment which was good. He didn’t want to keep his boyfriend waiting after all, especially with what was tomorrow. Today was February the thirteenth, the day before Valentine’s Day. They still needed to decide what they were doing if anything at all.

Kokichi soon saw a familiar hat with three white stripes and a star pin and started to run, “Shushu! Good morning!”

Shuichi Saihara turned and beamed as he caught his boyfriend mid jump, “Hello my little angel, how did you sleep last night?”

Kokichi hugged his boyfriend close before he put his feet back on the floor, “I slept as well as I could. But anyway, I need to talk to you about tomorrow.”

Shuichi nodded, “Ah yes, Valentine’s Day. What do you want to talk about Koko? You have a plan?”

“Well, not exactly.” The boy said while fidgeting a little.

Shuichi waited patiently, gripping Kokichi’s hand to give him the courage to keep going, “So... Japan does Valentine’s a little different to other places right? Tomorrow it’s normally the girls that give chocolates to the guys they like while a month later on March thirteenth, White Day, the guys give something white to the girls they like... He’s my problem... What do we do? We’re both guys. Do we skip Valentine’s day? Do we decide out of the two of us who’s going to make some chocolate and be the girl? Do we do something else entirely?”

Shuichi saw Kokichi was starting to breath heavier and more erratically, so he kissed his forehead and stroked his arm, “Hey, it’s okay my fluffy marshmallow. I just want to say that neither of us are the girl okay? We’re both men so don’t worry about that. In fact, why don’t we both make chocolates, but instead of gifting them to each other, let’s go round mine after school and cook together! Less pressure on you and me to scramble around and get something.”

Shuichi then cupped the purple head’s cheek, “And besides, I have the best cook in the world as my boyfriend. You can teach me and I’ll follow. At school we can just exchange gifts! I want to shower my boy in loads of gifts! New merch came out and I will gift my prince with all the Danganronpa things!”

Kokichi beamed at Shuichi and hugged his arm, “I love that idea! You’re so smart Shushu! You always know how to solve a problem!”

“That’s my job! We both help the other!” Shuichi grinned as he walked with his boyfriend, linking fingers as he did.

Kokichi nodded, but in his head he was a little unsure. He loved the idea, but that brought up a whole new problem. Kokichi wasn’t exactly the most well off kid. Any money he had often went on food to feed himself as his family never did. Shuichi gave him a little money, but Kokichi already felt bad that he ended up staying at his house more often then he probably should. He also worried if he did get something what would happen if his dad found it. He never wanted his dad to know he was dating. He had so many nightmares about him finding out.

His arm started to hurt as he thought about it, so he pushed it out of his mind and just held onto Shuichi. He relaxed his brain as Shuichi made the evil thoughts that were trying to creep up on him fade away.

* * *

During lunch, Kokichi got his phone out and started to look up any Danganronpa merch he could afford. He looked and saw a lot of cheap keyrings, but the problem was Shuichi already had them all. The other issue was that he saw a bunch of nice figures, but they were all way out of his price range. Kokichi pulled a bit at his hair as he grumbled and sighed.

_‘What can I do? I can’t get anything in my price range he doesn’t already have. I could make something? Problem is I don’t have a lot of resources at home. I could draw him something? But I draw for him all the time.... What can I do? I got to think!’_

Shuichi then arrived on the school roof and walked over to their little corner with two lunch trays. He saw Kokichi and jogged a little, “My lord! I am here with food! The cafeteria was serving tempura today!”

Kokichi quickly locked his phone and sat down, “Ah, thank you Shushu. I’ll pay you back at some point.”

“Nonsense! I got you this because I want to. I don’t expect to be paid back.” Shuichi said as he put his hat on Kokichi’s head.

Kokichi flushed crimson, “But... you’ve got me food every day this week. Be it bento or cafeteria food. I don’t want to take advantage...”

Shuichi smiled and kissed him softly. Kokichi’s eyes widened before he hummed and kissed back. Shuichi soon pulled away, “I really don’t mind. A kiss like that is payment enough... no, a smile when you eat is payment enough. You deserve to stay happy and full.”

Shuichi then sat down as he pulled out his phone and showed Kokichi the screen, “So, for tomorrow, I say we go shopping after school for all the cooking ingredients for the chocolate. I want to buy some caramel to for yours to fill them with. Little caramel centred chocolates!”

Kokichi’s smile was so wide now, “That sounds amazing! In that case, I’ll get some coffee things and make some coffee mousse filled chocolates! We can get some chocolate heart moulds too!”

Shuichi nodded as he got his chopsticks out and started to feed Kokichi, “Perfect my darling. For now though let’s eat. Now open.”

Kokichi blushed but opened his mouth to have his lunch. His brain was still mess with what to do, but for now he wanted to relax and eat his food in peace.

* * *

Kokichi carefully unlocked the door to his house and shut it as quietly as he could. He could hear some movement in the house so he snuck into his room to continue planning his gift. He had to make sure his parents didn’t know he was home. Once he reached his room, the small boy went to get dressed into his pjs. He picked his school uniform off the floor and starts to do his daily check for any rips or tears. He paused however and looked at the buttons.

He didn’t know why, but he continued to gaze until an idea hit him. He could do something romantic and it wouldn’t cost him a penny, _‘Of course! I can do that! It might not be much, but the sentimental value alone would mean so much to Shushu! Much better than buying something!’_

Kokichi smiled warmly as he moved to the corner of his room and lifted up the loose floorboard. He quickly pulled up his mini sewing kit he’d managed to acquire over the years from textiles class. He hated stealing, but the teachers wouldn’t let him sew up his clothes in school. He just had to remember to give it all back before graduation and it would be fine.

Kokichi grabbed his Gakuran and started on his plan.

* * *

Shuichi was waiting at the street corner like always the next day. He had a small gift under his arm and smiled as he imagined how cute Kokichi’s face would be when he gave the gift.

The bluenette was getting a little nervous, but soon the smaller boy appeared. He huffed a little from running, but he soon smiled brightly, “Morning Shushu! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day my beautiful snuggle bunny! I hope you slept well!” Shuichi smiled warmly before his eyes fell on Kokichi’s uniform, “Did you forget to button your uniform as you were in such a hurry?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope!”

Shuichi was confused now. He came over and noticed that his second button was gone. This caused Shuichi to get worried. A dark look flashed across his features, “Did someone steal it... Or did it just fall off. I can sew it back up for you if you need it Koko. I don’t want the teachers to yell at you.”

Kokichi shook his head as he lifted the button up, “Nope, besides, it belongs to you now.”

Shuichi was back to being perplexed again, “I don’t understand. Did you.... purposefully cut it off?”

“Yeah.” Kokichi stated as he opened Shuichi’s hand and placed the button in his palm, “I’m giving you my gakuran’s second button. I know boys do this as each button means something. The first on is oneself.... but the second is for your significant other. I also know it’s the button closest to the heart. I want you to have it as you already have my heart. I couldn’t afford anything grand... but I wanted to give you something that had meaning.... I hope you like it.”

Shuichi was speechless. It was such a tiny gesture, but it meant so much, “Koko... my amazing lionheart, I love it! It’s the best gift ever! But... don’t you worry about getting into trouble?”

The purple head just continued to smile as he hugged his boyfriend close, “I don’t care. I’m a little anxious yes, but you mean more to me. I know you’re not meant to give your button away until graduation, but I didn’t have enough money to get you anything else. I really did want to get you merch... I’m sorry.”

Shuichi continued to blush as he kissed his boyfriend with all the love he could muster. He didn’t care people could see, it was Valentine’s Day and they could fuck off!

Kokichi meanwhile closed his eyes as he melted into Shuichi’s hold. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck as he hummed and tilted his head more. He loved Shuichi and he was just so happy the boy appreciated his gift. His heart was soaring and he was so full of warmth that went through his body. This warmth protected him, what gave him the courage to face each day no matter what. His stable rock. His Shuichi, the one who had the other end of his red string of fate tied around his pinkie.

Shuichi soon pulled away and just stroked Kokichi’s cheek. The small boy didn’t realise the kiss had ended so he kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before he opened them and blushed. Shuichi just continued to smile and hold Kokichi, lacing his fingers with his own, “It is more than enough. All the merch in the world couldn’t compare to this.”

Shuichi then retrieved his gift from the floor as it had fallen out from under his arm when he was kissing the boy, “And this is for you my marshmallow of fluff. I hope you like it!”

Kokichi took the box and carefully untied the checkered ribbon. He opened the lid and smiled, “A Monomi necklace!? Shushu! This is beautiful!”

“May I?” The taller boy asked as he lifted the jewellery up. Kokichi quickly nodded.

Shuichi put it on with the quickest of ease and made sure it was secure before he let go. Kokichi looked down and held the pendent. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face, “Shushu... I’m so touched. I’m going to wear it all day!”

Kokichi quickly hid it under his uniform. Shuichi meanwhile put the button in his pocket and made a mental note to get some chain and make it into a necklace too. Or get a leather strap and put it on a bracelet. He then took Kokichi’s hand, “Now then, your humble butler is ready to escort you to school. I’m ready to be lovey dovey with my perfect boy!”

Kokichi giggled as the two boys walked to school.

* * *

After school they quickly made it to Shuichi’s house. The two boys had gotten some other students being dicks to them, but Shuichi just flipped them off and made fun of the fact they were alone before walking off. To be honest, Shuichi didn’t mind if you didn’t have a date, you didn’t have to be dating someone to be happy, but if you were a dick to Kokichi, he’d give you both barrels.

Shuichi unlocked the door and quickly slipped his shoes off before he did a quick sweep around the house to make sure his uncle was gone. When he saw no sign of the adult anywhere, he pulled Kokichi in for a small kiss, “Welcome home my beloved. I hope you feel comfy now?”

Kokichi smiled, “Yeah, much better. This place is the only one I can truly full relax. Thank you for that.”

“No problem, Koko. Now let’s get started on these chocolates!” Shuichi stated as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

Kokichi slipped off his shoes and hastily hurried to the kitchen. He put two hot plates on for him and Shuichi and poured some water into some saucepans which he then placed on the hot plate. He put some steel mixing bowls on top and started to break the chocolate up to place in them, “This way we can melt the chocolate and they’ll already be in the mixing bowls!”

Shuichi nodded as he got to work. He got a little impatient at how long it was taking and turned the heat up, proceeding to slightly burn his mixture, “Oh fuck!”

He started to work on the caramel instead but proceeded to splash the sticky substance all around the room. Shuichi was getting so mad he took his pen out and was about to stab the mixture in annoyance until he felt Koko’s hand on his shoulder, “Shushu... please breathe. Rome wasn’t made in a day. You need to wait and be careful. Listen to my voice and relax.”

Shuichi sighed and slowly put the pen down, “Sorry.... I just want it to be perfect for you... and the ingredients are being a pain.”

Kokichi nodded, “How about this then, instead of trying to make some chocolates for each other, why don’t we make them together? We both work on both types?”

The bluenette smiled and hugged Kokichi, “I like that idea. What should I do then Ultimate chef Koko!”

Kokichi giggled, “I’m nothing like that ultimate chef, but what you can do is mix the coffee mousse together. I started on that already. You can finish it while I get the moulds ready.”

Shuichi nodded as he got to work. Kokichi meanwhile got the little heart trays and got his own chocolate he’d been melting and used it to make a thin layer around the mould. It was difficult, but he managed it. He then added caramel to half of them, leaving a space at the top to fill with the rest of the chocolate. He then tapped Shuichi who showed him the finished coffee mousse. Kokichi showed him how to pour it in and soon all the chocolates were filled. Kokichi salvaged as much as he could of Shuichi’s burnt chocolate and added them to the tops. He then quickly used a back of a knife to remove the excess chocolate so they were all level and had no lumps.

They were nowhere near professional, but both boys were happy with their work. Kokichi smiled as he picked up the tray, “Right, now to chill these for a bit and then eat! We were an amazing team Shushu!”

Shuichi was already cleaning and turning the hobs off, “Yeah. I still think you were better, so I can clean up to do my part.”

Kokichi shook his head as he grabbed a cloth and started to clean alongside his boyfriend, “Nope, team effort! I shall always help you clean.”

Shuichi smiled and then noticed some chocolate on Kokichi’s cheek. He smirked as he walked over and licked the chocolate off. Kokichi squeaked and put a hand to his cheek as he blushed. Shuichi meanwhile licked his lips and narrowed his eyes seductively, “It tastes even better like that. I was just helping with the clean-up~”

Kokichi continued to blush and then quickly pulled Shuichi by the shirt collar and kissed him. Shuichi smiled as he lifted Kokichi up so he was sitting on the side. He stroked his boyfriend’s back. Kokichi leaned into Shuichi as he kissed him more. He knew he normally banned kissing in the kitchen so Shuichi didn’t get distracted while cooking again, but the cooking was done and they were safe as nothing would burn now.

Shuichi pulled away and gave Kokichi’s neck one kiss before pulling back, “Come on. As much as I want to make out, this is still the kitchen. I’m all for breaking the rules, but not when it was made by my fluffy bunny. Let’s go play some video games for a bit and then get our chocolates.”

Kokichi pouted a little as he was enjoying the kisses, but Shuichi was right. He didn’t like breaking the rules like his boyfriend, so he hopped off the counter and took his hand, “Okay... let’s play some more portal 2 multiplayer!”

Shuichi giggled as he let Kokichi drag him away.

* * *

After playing some of the game and brewing some hot drinks, the boys got the chocolates out. They were cool, but not rock hard which was what Kokichi wanted. Shuichi got a plate so Kokichi could split them up into two piles, caramel and coffee. Both boys smiled as they took one and took a bite. Kokichi had hearts in his eyes while Shuichi drooled.

“Holy crap Koko! This is so amazing! Ando-chan and Hanamura-kun could never compare to this! Truly amazing! You could use these to brainwash everyone! They’d do anything for these! Just like Ando-chan! My new ultimate confectionist! I’d do anything to have these! I’d rip my own-” Shuichi continued to go on with his rant until he felt someone sit on his lap.

Kokichi held Shuichi’s face and spoke calmly, “Shushu... You’re getting worked up again my love. Please calm down. Please come back. I’m happy you like them, but they’re not that good. I would also never want you to hurt yourself for them. These are loved filled, kindness and warmth, never pain, okay?”

Shuichi blinked a few times before he came back, “S-sorry about that. I just.... these are really good... I just lost myself again.”

Kokichi nodded and just kissed his forehead, “I know. It’s not your fault. You have your obsessive tendencies. You’re never too much for me. I’ll always be here to help ground you.”

Shuichi smiled at Kokichi and kissed him, “Thank you my lionheart. Now I’m going to have another one of these perfect chocolates!”

Kokichi giggled cutely, “Thank you, but they’re not that great.”

“Lies!” The taller boy stated as she grabbed two chocolates and fed Kokichi one. Kokichi blushed as his boyfriend used his thumb to push the sweet into his mouth. Kokichi loved how creamy they were and quickly hugged Shuichi again.

“Thank you.... for the best Valentine’s Day ever. It was a lot of fun Shushu.” Kokichi said with a blush.

Shuichi smiled as he rested his head on Kokichi’s shoulder, “It was my pleasure. Thank you for always being here.”

The two boys smiled as they finished the chocolates before taking a quick nap before dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day one and all. Remember, even if you don't have a partner to celebrate with, that doesn't mean you don't have to celebrate at all. Just have a good day and remember.... Chocolate goes on offer tomorrow ;)
> 
> In other news, I'm still having trouble with my new story idea, but I am still drawing. I am almost at 900 followers on Tumblr and when I do, I'll be taking requests for a expression meme to celebrate! For now, I'm back on a writing break, although I do have an idea for a little story.... let's just say, V3 class and paintball.


End file.
